


Doctor's Worries

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Bones is worried, Jim visits another ship, M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim visits the USS Ryder for a week; everyone is told it is for a meeting regarding a new planet, but there is another purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Worries

McCoy was restless, it had been a week since Jim went aboard the USS Ryder and he wasn’t back yet. It was suppose to be a few days on the ship to discuss information regarding some new planets in the quadrant. Spock was acting captain and Bones could tell he didn’t like how long Jim was gone either, the bridge was always tense and quiet without Jim making jokes or using his 100-watt smile to lit up the room. 

“Bridge to Doctor McCoy.” Spock’s voice filtered over the com in his office. 

“Yes Commander?” McCoy asked wearily.

“The Captain has just beamed back onto the Enterprise and is on his way to the bridge, I assumed that you would like to know this.” Spock informed him and McCoy was flying towards the bridge before the com could even click off. He tapped his foot in the turbo lift and rushed onto the bridge to see the command crew staring at the command chair where Jim was slouched in.

“Jim!” Bones rushed to his friend’s side, who looked up and smiled at him. On the left side of his face was bruised and a cut over his eyebrow was scabbing over. The right side of his neck was slowly swelling with small little holes from what looked like a hypo of sorts and god only knew what his clothes hid. 

“I’m fine Bones, I’ll explain everything soon. Ms. Uhura hail Captain Jenkins please.” Jim ordered straightening up in his chair as the Captain of the USS Ryder appeared on the screen.

“Captain Kirk, I take it you are calling to see if we have come to a decision about Doctor Collins?” The Starfleet Captain asked wincing at the state of Kirk.

“Yes I am.” Jim said simply.

“He has been found guilty, his medical license revoked and will be dropped off onto the nearest federation planet and in the meantime he will be held in the brig so he won’t be able to hurt another else.” The captain informed him before giving Kirk a smile. “I do not know what I can do to make this up to you, I can’t believe my crew was keeping me in the dark about that perverted, sadistic bastard. I can not thank you enough Captain Kirk.” 

“It is no problem, when I came aboard and found that Ensign in that state well there was no way I was going to walk away. A crew is like a family and no one has the right to abuse that.” Jim nodded. “Now I have to deal with my own crew who look ready to jump me to get an answer about what happened.” 

“Good luck Kirk and thank you.” Captain Jenkins’s laughed before he cut the transmission. 

“Okay Jim I think you need to explain what the hell that was about.” Bones said dangerously. 

“Heh, Heh. Well…” Jim rubbed the back of his head. “The short version is that ‘Doctor’ Collins is one messed up man, he uh… Performed…Things on the people that came into his Sickbay that were twisted and sometimes perverted…I saw the aftereffects on an Ensign and decided to take matters into my own hands and went to visit the sick doctor and after experiencing some of ‘exanimations’ 1st hand I had enough to get him arrested and then I came back here and that’s about it…” Jim said touching his neck tenderly as silence spread across the bridge. “So what did I miss?” He asked looking around for a status report but didn’t get one and moments later he was swung over McCoy’s board shoulder and was being marched out of the bridge.

“Good luck Captain.” Sulu called after him and Kirk glared at the Helmsman who just chuckled. 

Jim was dumped onto the bed in McCoy’s quarters as the Doctor slumped into a chair beside the bed, running his hands over his face. 

“Bones?” Jim asked confused.

“You’re a damned idiot Jim.” Bones snapped. 

“Why? Because I wanted to stop a sadistic doctor??” Jim snapped back and they locked glares. 

“No because you put yourself in harm’s way again and…” Bones trailed off looking down at his hands suddenly embarrassed.

“And you’re scared that I won’t want to be with you because you’re a doctor…” Jim guessed, Bones stayed silent as he looked at his hands. “Well that’s complete bullshit.” 

“Huh?” Bones looked up at this exclamation.

“Listen to me Len. This doctor was nothing like you! He was twisted and insane. You are kind, beautiful, sane and only hypo happy and well your bedside manner has improved but this guy had nothing on you and yes he did scare me and hurt me but I knew what I was doing when I got involved. Just because I’ve met some crap doctors in my time doesn’t mean I will EVER stop loving you Len.” Jim informed his doctor dropping into Bone’s lap and nuzzling his neck feeling safe and comfortable.

“I understand Jim, doesn’t mean I like the fact that another doctor had his hands on you and injured you. Now lay your fine ass on the bed so I can see what damage has been done.” Bones ordered pecking his boyfriend on his lips. Jim pouted slightly before laying down on his back and kept silent while Bones ran a tricorder over his body, muttering things to himself, some sounded like forms of torture that he was going to do to Collins if he ever got his hands on him. 

“How bad is it Doc?” Jim joked.

“Other than the bruises and the swelling up around your neck and wrists you’re fine. What did that bastard do to you?” Bones put down his tricorder and sat beside Jim’s head, stroking his blonde hair. 

“I went in with the excuse I was feeling light headed and once the other medical officers left he uh…Starting to touch me and tell me things, it was crazy and I started to fight back but he just punched me before trying my wrists down to the bed and was going to sedate me but I kicked him in the balls and yelled for help from the crew members who were escorting me, they were right outside. Collins tried to silence me by stabbing me a needle but he missed the veins a few times and then he was taken away.” Jim told Bones quietly, the southern doctor soon pulled Jim back into his lap and buried his face in Jim’s neck taking deep breaths to calm down. “Shh, it’s alright Len. I’m all right; I got off easy from what I saw on some of the other crew. I had to stop him, I did and I got back to you safety.” Jim tried to play up the positives, but he got no response just deep breathing from Bones whose arms tightened around him.

“You are never allowed near another doctor. Ever.” Bone said and Jim rolled his eyes.

“I don’t plan on it, you’re the only one for me.” Jim said seriously. 

“Damn right I am.” Bones grumbled. “Now sleep, Doctor’s orders.” He said kissing Jim’s neck.

“Alright, alright Mr. Grumpy.” Jim settled down in McCoy’s arms, eyes closing. “Don’t go anywhere…” He said yawning before he fell asleep in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Never.” McCoy kissed Jim’s neck again before getting more comfortable before he too fell asleep.


End file.
